


A Pleasant Distraction

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Language, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Potions Accident, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Thor and Ginny are up to no good.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Pleasant Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions November 2nd #RollADrabble (pairing: Ginny/Thor and trope: Potions/Freak Accident) and Bingo Square B1- Thor.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Ginevra, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Thor asked, trying to peek over her shoulder as she brewed. 

“It would be easier if you weren’t peering over my shoulder,” Ginny answered, turning and giving Thor a look. “The Amortentia is almost done… And don’t call me Ginevra, you know I don’t like that.”

“Can’t resist,” Thor retorted. “You make the cutest angry face.”

Ginny laughed. “Trust me, love, you haven't seen angry yet.”

“I’ve heard tales of your Hexes, my Queen,” Thor leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I know you’re quite the warrior.”

“Are you sure you want to use the potion?” Ginny asked, stirring. “Hermione is quite skilled with a wand, and I’m not sure I want to mess with her this way.”

“Don’t worry,” Thor assured her. “This potion will ensure that Loki and Hermione will finally act on their feelings for each other… It’s just a little push in the right direction.”

“You’re so meddlesome.”

Thor grinned, wrapping his arms around Ginny, pressing himself against her. 

“And you’re distracting.”

“Can’t help it,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck. “At least I’m a pleasant distraction.”

A soft moan escaped her lips. Turning, Ginny kissed Thor eagerly. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she could hear the cauldron bubbling.

“Shite!” Ginny cried, pulling away from Thor. Turning, her eyes widened when she realised what was about to happen. “Watch out!”

Thor grabbed her, spinning her around right as the cauldron exploded. The contents went everywhere, covering both Ginny and Thor. 

“Ugh,” Ginny groaned, sitting up. The goopy potion was everything. “This is going to be a mess to clean.”

“Are we going to be okay?” Thor asked, his eyes wide with worry.

“We’ll be fine,” Ginny said, shaking her head. “Just a little more attracted to each other than usual… The potion wasn’t complete so it’s not at its full potency.”

“That’s a relief.”

Pulling out her wand, Ginny vanished the mess on the floor and the contents in the cauldron. “We should wash what’s on us by hand.”

“Ginevra, are you suggesting we shower together?” Thor asked, grinning wickedly.

“Not if you keep calling me that,” she retorted.

* * *

Ginny’s eyes roamed Thor’s naked body as the water ran down it. Taking a shower with him had certainly been a good idea on her part. They needed to wash the potion off, and it would be a good way to deal with the after-effects of the potion. She moaned as his hands caressed her body and his lips nipped and sucked at all her sensitive spots. "Thor," she groaned as he backed her against the wall. His hand reached between her legs, stroking her lightly.

Soon, her body was humming with desire as he quickly brought her to orgasm. She cried out his name, moaning as her inner walls fluttered. "Thor," she groaned. "Please." Her body was aching for more of him.

He didn’t miss a beat. Picking her up, he leant her back against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid into her wet heat, groaning. "Ginny."

"Mmmm, gods, Thor." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. He thrust into her, every movement causing her body to tighten once more. She clenched her inner walls around his cock tightly, causing Thor to let out a breathy moan.

They moved against each other, and within moments, they were each gasping and moaning as their orgasms hit them. "Thor, Thor," she murmured his name again and again as he sucked at the tender spot beneath her ear.

"So beautiful," Thor murmured in appreciation. "I love you, witch. My witch." He kissed her lips fervently, dominating her passionately.

Ginny groaned, returning the kiss with equal passion. "I love you, Thor," she told him as he lowered her back to the shower floor. "Thank you."

Thor grinned, reaching down and brushing some wet hair from her face. “Should we try again for the potion?”

Ginny laughed. “I think the universe is telling us not to meddle with Hermione and Loki.” 

“Nah,” Thor said, shaking his head. “It just means I need to leave you alone while you work. Don’t want another potions’ accident on our hands.”

Ginny shook her head. “Come here, you can wash my hair since you’re the reason there is potion in it.”

“It would be my pleasure, my Queen,” Thor said, his voice low and husky.


End file.
